The next best thing?
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Nach einer Begegnung in der Bibliothek zeigt Harry, warum er fast dem Haus Slytherin zugeteilt worden ist.


_Hallo Leute :)  
Die eigentliche Autorin dieses Oneshots ist **Keppiehed.** Sie hat mir erlaubt, ihren Oneshot zu übersetzen. **Keppiehed **hat noch viel mehr Oneshots geschrieben, es lohnt sich, sie zu lesen! Ich hoffe, ihr lasst euch nicht vom Pairing abschrecken. Es gibt viel zu wenig über Harry und Pansy.  
__**Keppiehed** sagt: I would like to thank Mary Marvellous, who has done me the tremendous honor of translating my work for me. She has been tireless in her efforts on my behalf, and I am more grateful than I can ever say. Thank you so much, Mary, for allowing my words to be read by an even broader audience. Without you, this would not be possible, and I am very appreciative! (Ich möchte Mary Marvellous danken, die mir die gewaltige Ehre gemacht hat, meine Arbeit für mich zu übersetzen. Sie war meinetwegen in ihren Anstrengungen unermüdlich und ich bin dankbarer als ich jemals sagen kann. Vielen Dank, Mary, dass du es ermöglichst, dass meine Wörter von einem breiteren Publikum gelesen werden können. Ohne dich würde das nicht möglich sein und ich schätze es sehr.)  
Vielen Dank, Keppiehed. *rotwerd* Bei diesem Oneshot hat es sich einfach gelohnt. Mir hat es viel Spaß gemacht, das Original zu lesen. Auch das Übersetzen aus dem Englischen war eine Erfahrung, die sich lohnt. Es ist auf jeden Fall etwas Anderes als (immer nur) Latein__.  
_  
Disclaimer: alles gehört J.

_Bitte lasst auch ein Review da!_

_

* * *

_

**The next best thing?**

Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sie es hart mochte. Harry wusste, dass er etwas richtig gemacht hatte, als ihr leises Keuchen zu einem Stöhnen wurde. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr dunkles Haar und zog es grob zur Seite, sodass ein Großteil ihres Nackens entblößt war. Dann biss er sanft in die zarte Haut, um zu testen, wie sie reagierte. Ihr Atem ging schneller und ihr Griff wurde fester.

„Härter", stöhnte Pansy.

Harry grinste in sich hinein. Er saugte an ihrer Haut entlang, um sie zu reizen, bis er ihre Schulter erreichte. Er konnte ihren Herzschlag an seiner Brust fühlen. Für einen Moment stoppte er, dann biss er sie.

Pansy schrie dankbar auf.

Harry schlief mit ihr auf einem Tisch in der Bücherei. Es war ein gefährlicher Platz, an dem sie es taten, aber das war es, was sie wollte, und es war sowieso sein erstes und letztes Mal mit ihr. Er zog sie aus ihrer sitzenden Position und schob sie grob nach unten. „Bück' dich für mich, Pansy", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Er fühlte ihr Zittern als Antwort und zog ihren Umhang hoch.

Harry konnte mit seinen Fingern ertasten, dass sie nass war. Es erregte ihn. Er verschwendete keine Zeit mehr mit Zärtlichkeiten; er nahm sich das, für das er hier war, das, von dem sie wollte, dass er es nahm.

Der Gedanke, dass sie für alle sichtbar an einem öffentlichen Platz waren, dass jeder hereinkommen könnte - und vielleicht auch würde - und sie bei ihrem verbotenen Tun sehen könnte, machte es sogar noch besser. Die Tatsache, dass jemand Bestimmtes sie möglicherweise sehen könnte, bewirkte fast, dass er es nicht tun konnte… Harry konnte fühlen, wie das Fieber sich ausbreitete, und wusste, dass seine Befriedigung mit jedem seiner Stöße größer wurde. Er stieß härter in Pansy und kostete seine mangelnde Zärtlichkeit aus, während er das Gefühl genoss, wenn ihre Hüften bei jedem seiner Stöße gegen die Kante des Tisches schlugen.

Wenn er ihn nicht mehr haben konnte, würde er die Dinge nehmen, die ihm am nächsten waren, die Dinge, die er schon genommen hatte, die er schon benutzt hatte…

Harry konnte fühlen, wie sie sich um ihn herum zusammenzog, ihre Schreie waren der Hinweis, dass sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Er ließ seinen eigenen Orgasmus durch seinen Körper rauschen. Für einen Moment sackte er über ihrem Po zusammen, bis sein Atem sich wieder normalisiert hatte.

Er hatte gerade Pansy Parkinson gegen einen Tisch gefickt.

Als Harry einen Schritt zurückging und sich die Hose hochzog, fühlte er sich ein wenig schuldig wegen dem Biss, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie es so gewollt hatte. „War es… okay? Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er zaghaft. Der Geruch nach Sex hing in der Luft. Es war nicht der Sex, den er gewollt hatte, aber es war nun geschehen.

„Wenn du mich fragst, Potter - Draco war um einiges besser als das", spottete Pansy. Sie zog ihren Umhang nach unten und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen.

„Wenn du mich fragst, Pansy… Ich weiß. Und dasselbe gilt für dich."

Harry mochte ein Gryffindor sein, aber das kleine zufriedene Grinsen eines Slytherins huschte über sein Gesicht, während er sah, wie sie stolperte, als sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstand.


End file.
